O seqüestro
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: Layla acabara de sair do Kaleido Star para se encontar com Yuri,mas quando alguém aparece e a seqüestra,será que Yuri conseguira salvar sua amada?


**O seqüestro**

**By Mafê Ly**

Layla estava saindo do Kaleido Star às 19:30,depois de terminar a última apresentação do dia.Estava indo para um restaurante,tinha combinado de se encontrar com Yuri às 20:30, para comemorar 1 ano de namoro.Estava com um vestido vermelho na altura do joelho e um casaco branco.

Estava atravessando a rua.O farol estava verde para os carros,mas como não tinha nenhum,atravessou.No meio da travessia,um carro aparece do nada vindo em direção;o carro quase a atropela mas no último instante para.

-Não se mexa!-ordena o motorista saindo do carro e apontando a arma para ela;ele usava uma máscara,então era impossível ver seu rosto.

Ela não se mexeu,ficou parada no meio da rua,não conseguia se mexer.Se se mexesse, o que poderia fazer?Tentava manter acalma.O motorista se aproximou e ordenou que entrasse no carro.Dentro do mesmo,ele cobre sua boca com uma fita e amarra suas mãos,para que ela não possa gritar por socorro.

Ele dirige até os galpões no sul da cidade.Chegando lá,o seuqestrador tirou Layla do carro,segurou seu braço e eles entraram no galpão;dentro dele o seqüestrador tira a fita da boca dela.

-Quem...Quem é você?-ela pergunta assustada

-Quer dizer que não me reconhece,Layla?

-Leon?-ela arrisca e o seqüestrador tira a máscara revelando ser o mesmo-Mas...por que fez isso?Por que me trouxe para cá?Me solte!-ela diz um pouco mais autoritária

-Ah,minha querida Layla...parece que está cheia de perguntas-ela diz chegando mais perto dela,encostando-a na parede,sem ter para onde ir

-Minha querida?Do que está falando?-ela pergunta indignada-Ficou louco?!

-Podemos dizer que sim-ele responde com calam e ternura-Fiquei louco pelos seus olhos azuis,pelo seu "ser",pelo seu corpo perfeito,por sua boca...que sempre tive vontade de beijar.

Ele aproxima seu rosto ao de Layla e a beija,um beijo desejoso ,da parte de Leon, e romântico. Leon tentou tirar o casaco dela,mas Layla de debatia muito,então decidiu cessar o beijo(comentário da autora:mas ele não conseguiria tirar o casaco dela porque as mãos ainda estavam amarradas O.o)

-O que pensa que está fazendo?Se é que está pensando!

-Estou beijando a mulher que eu amo.

-Mas **eu **não te amo!Já estou comprometida!-Layla exclama super irritada

-Ah,sim...-Leon começa calmo-Me esqueci do Killian.Acho melhor ligar para ele.

-O que vai falar para ele?-Layla pergunta confusa

-Você irá descobrir daqui a pouco-ele responde enquanto pega o celular dela e liga para Yuri.

Yuri estava quase chegando no restaurante quando o celular toca.Era Layla,ou pelo menos ele achou que era.

-Alô,Layla,amor!Eu já estou chegando no restaurante.

-Não se preocupe que ela não está no restaurante

-O que?Le-leon?O que está fazendo com o celular da Layla?-ele questiona

-Me responda uma coisa:Não é horrível perder quem você ama?-ele pergunat ignorando as perguntas de Yuri

-Do que está falando?-ele pergunta confuso

-Eu perdi quem eu amava,que tal você perder quem ama?

-Layla-ele sussurra espantado

-Isso mesmo.Não acha que está na hora da minha vingança?

-Não faça nada à ela,Oswald!

-Não se preocupe,Killian,ainda não sei como vou matá-la:de uma forma lenta e dolorosa ou rápida e indolor.

-_O que?Vai me matar?!_-Layla grita desesperada e Yuri pode ouvi-la

-Layla!-ele diz espantado,mas depois volta a ficar irritado-Não se atreva a chegar perto dela!

-Uhm...Por que eu te ouviria?Você não me ouviu quando pedi para visitar a Sophie.

-Aquela situação era diferente!A onde você está?Eu vou até o fim do mundo se for preciso

-Então venha até o galpão 13 no sul da cidade-Leon desliga o celular e Yuri segue em direção ao galpão.

No galpão, Leon estava segurando Layla elo braço,agora suas mãos já estavam desamarradas.Ele era mais forte do que ela,por isso Layla não conseguiu se soltar;ela estava assustada,amedrontada

-Você...n-não vai fazer isso,vai?Não vai me matar...

-Receio que não tenho outra escolha ,querida

-Mas...por que?Você disse que me amava.

-Você é muito linda e tem um corpo muito lindo também,mas isso faz parte da minha vingança

-Se me matar,vai se arrepender depois

-O mais interessante disso,Layla,é que eu não me arrependo de nada do que faço-ele sussurra em seu ouvido,depois vai para trás dela e abraça a cintura dela(comentário da autora:é como se ele abraçasse a barriga dela)e coloca uma faca perto de seu pescoço-Se você falar alguma coisa,sua vida acabará mais cedo.

Depois de 15min.,Yuri abre a porta com muita força e muito irritado.Estava pronto para ir correndo e bater o Maximo que pudesse em Leon,mas este o para.

-Calminha ai,Killian.Não quer ver ninguém morrer,quer?-ele disse com maldade

Yuri ficou parado.Olhou para Leon,depois para Layla,que expressava felicidade ao vê-ço e angústia,já que poderia morrer a qualquer momento.

-Layla...-ele diz para ele mesmo-Solte ela,Oswald!-ele diz autoritariamente

-Deixe a Layla fora disso!Não foi ela que matou a sua irmã!Você tem que acertar contas comigo!Agora deixe de ser **covarde** e solte-a,assim podemos terminar o que começamos e ela não precisará ver nada-propoem Yuri

Leon concorda e solta Layla que vai correndo ao encontro de Yuri e o abraça bem forte.

-Amor,você está bem?-ele sussurra em seu ouvido

-Estou.Ainda estou um pouco assustada,mas estou bem

-Layla eu quero que você-ele começa calmamente,mas arou de falar quando viu Leon tirando uma arma do bolso e apontando para eles.Leon aperta o gatilho-Vá para bem longe daqui!Agora!

-O que?-ela pergunta confusa

Yuri não responde.No último instante a empurra para o lado,fazendo-a se desequilibrar um pouco,mas depois que volta sua vista para Yuri o vê caído no chão e sangrando muito.A bala o tinha acertado no abdômen.Layla se ajoelha ao lado de seu amado,que não tinha nenhuma reação.Seus olhos se enchem de água,enquanto Leon se aproxima lentamente.

-Vingança,doce,vingança.

-Seu mosntro!Despresível!-Layla se levanta e o fita-O que você tem na cabeça?Você não era assim.Podia ser antipático mas não era um **maníaco**!

-Calma querida,depois você irá se sentir melhor-ele pronuncia calmamente

-Querida,a sua mãe!Arrogante!Nada vai me fazer sentir melhor!-Layla levanta a mão para dar um tapa em Leon,mas este o bloqueia e segura o outro pulso dela,para que não tentasse bater nele novamente.Ele estava segurando a mão direita dela e o pulso esquerdo.

-Você vai se arrepender um pouco de ter tentado fazer isso.Sabe que eu sou mais forte que você-ele diz apertando os dedos da mão direita dela,quase quebrando seus dedos-Pode ficar calma,com o Killian desse jeito não terei que matá-la...

Os olhos dela se enchem de água de novo e algumas lágrimas caem.Ela consegue se soltar de Leon

-Não se atreva a se aproximar de mim!-ela diz autoritariamente mas coma voz um pouco tremula ainda

-Layla,me responda uma coisa:Como você quer que o seu marido não se aproxime de você?

-Eu não te amava,eu não te amo,e depois do que você fez com o Yuri,eu nunca te amarei!Se acha que este é o jeito certo de se conseguir uma mulher,fazendo-a sofrer,você morrerá sozinho!

O clima estava muito pesado no galpão,até que a porta se abre e um homem aparece com uma arma.

-Aqui é a polícia!Você está preso,Leon Oswald!

-O...O que?-Leon estava inconformado

-Receemos uma denúncia de que houve um seqüestro e o seqüestrador estava no galão 13 no sul da cidade.

-Yuri...-ela sussurra feliz e emocionada

-Killian...-sussurra Leon possesso

-Três policiais entraram.Dois levaram Leon,enquanto o outro conversava com Layla

-Está tudo bem?Tem alguém ferido?

-Eu estou bem...Mas ele não;foi atingido por uma bala...-responde um pouco rouca

-Vai ficar tudo bem.Nós trouxemos uma ambulância.

Os enfermeiros entraram e colocaram Yuri na maca.Layla sai ao lado da maca,não tinham pessoas ao redor,já que os policiais os espantaram,mas haviam um ou outro paparazzi escondidos e alguns carros de emisoras também estavam lá.

Yuri estava na sala de operações e Layla estava frenética fora da sala.Andava de um lado para outro,sentava,levantava,fazia tudo,menos relaxar.Um bom tempo se passa,até que o médico sai da sala e vai falar com ela.

-Como ele está,doutor?-ela já sai pergunatndo

-Srta. Hamilton,tudo saiu perfeitamente bem.Ele está ótimo,mas ficará um tempo internado.Agora ele está sendo encaminhando para o quarto 234,Se quiser ver ele.

Layla agradece ao médico e segue em direção ao quarto.Quando chega lá,ele já estava no quarto sentado na cama,mas sem os pés para fora.

-Layla...Que bom que está bem-ele diz calmo e a fitando com ternura

Ela retribui o olhar dele,o olhando serenamente, chega mais perto dele e o abraça,não muito forte por causa do ferimento e algumas lágrimas escorrem.

-O que foi?Por que está chorando?-ele pergunta preocupado

-Eu fiquei com...com tanto medo de te perder...

-Calma,Layla,calma.-ele diz afastando-a um pouco de si e fazendo-a sentar-se na cama-Eu já estou bem melhor.O Leon foi preso e nós nunca mais o veremos.Tudo vai melhorar;depoisq eu eu sair do hospital,nós voltaremos ao Kaleido Star e faremos peças maravilhosas.

-Meu Romeo...

-Minha Julieta...Meu amor por você nunca acabará-ele chega mais perto e a beija.

Layla passa a noite no hospital.Depois de 4 dias,Yuri recebe alta e eles voltam para o Kaleido Star.Foi só eles darem um passo para dentro do circo que uma multidão veio em cima deles perguntando o que havia acontecido.Perguntaram se o queestava passando nos jornais e na televisão era verdade.

-O que aconteceu?

-É verdade tudo o que escreveram?

-Vocês estão bem?

Eram tantas pessoas,tantas perguntas que Yuri respondeu rapidamente para todos.

-Agora não podemos respnder nada.Temos que falar com o Carlos primeiro.

Eles se afastam e entram na sala do chefe,que por sinal estava cheia de fotógrafos e jornalistas.Yuri e Layla olham incrédulos.

-Nunca vi tantos jornalistas juntos.-ele comenta num sussurro

-Acho que isso irá causar uma grande polêmica-Layal sussurra de volta para Yuri

Eles não falam nada,só ficam observando os jornalistas fazerem perguntas para o Carlos.Queriam ver o que ele falaria.

-Você já desconfiava da trama de Leon Oswald?

-O que fará agora que o Kaleido Star está com um trapezista a menos.

-Olhem!-diz uma jornalista apontado para o lado contrário que estava Carlos-São Layla Hamilton e Yuri Killian!-Todos os jornalistas viram na direção dos dois

-Acho que descobriram a gente-ele comenta novamente

-Nós não iremos dar entrevistas por um tempo,então quero pedir para não insistirem e para se retirarem da sala por favor-Layla pede de maneira autoritária como sempre e os jornalistas saem da sala

-Vocês estão bem?

-Estamos-Yuri responde pelos dois

-Ótmio.Acham que já conseguem treinar para a p´roxima peça?

-Claro-diz Layla confiante

-Então, perguntem a Mia sobre o espetáculo e comecem a treinar

Os dois saem da sala,perguntam a Mia sobre a peça e começam a ensaiar e no dia da apresentação tudo ocorre normalmente,depois as estrelas principais saem para jantar fora,dessa vez com a certeza que nada os impedira,a não ser uma multidão de fãs!


End file.
